dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo Says BOO!
Elmo Says BOO! is a Halloween compilation featuring jokes and halloween related songs. Back Cover Summary Look who's come to visit The Count's spooky castle. It's Elmo! Is he scared? Only for a second because soon he's having a howling good time as his Sesame Street friends stir up some spirited fun. Get ready for nonstop jokes, songs and spooky surprises with Telly, Baby Bear, Bert and Ernie. Elmo Says Boo! is sure to make you shriek -- with laughter. Audio Environment Fix Since the movie never uses reverb that allows echoing throughout the video, the enhancement can be done by using the environment options available on certain DVD players and PC audio drivers. If you are using this video on disc for PC use, install either one of the versions of Realtek or Lenovo. Once you have these, go to the audio configuration menu in the Control Panel or right click the volume icon and click "Playback Devices". Click on the audio which has the effects in place. In the "Enhancements" tab, set the environment to "Arena" or "Sewer Pipe" and click "OK". Hangar produces too much echo for the video's audio, Arena is recommended at this point as it creates the same amount of echo like Hangar does and best fits the intended amount of reverb needed for the main video of the disc. If you perfer other echos, select any of them that are in the environment dropdown list. Optional options you can try are "Virtual Sound" and "Equalizer" for volume enhancements. If you perfer low tone, then change the pitch shift to -1. All of these enhancements must be checked in-order to take effect. If you are using a version of Realtek that doesn't have it, remove that one and find the older versions for the device and configure it that way. If you are using a DVD Player that supports audio variations, set it to "3D" using your remote and pressing the button "Mode" when it's on audio mode preferences. Audio Env. Enhancement Samples Song Endings Everytime a song ends, the transparent ghosts come in and transit to the scenes outside of Count Von Count's castle for jokes from each muppet and kids. The transitions for these songs condone by the ghosts are listed below. * Bones Inside of You - Page Curl * Transylvania 12345 - Page Curl * We're All Monsters - Pan right * Frazzle - Ripples + Fade * The Batty Bat - Page Curl DVD Chapters Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h28m58s833.png|Elmo Visits the Count Count_Von_Count_Skeletal_Song.png|The Count Sings Elmo.JuliaRoberts.jpg|Elmo Scares Julia Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h40m10s482.png|Scary Song: Transylvania 12345 Song.WeAreAllMonsters.jpg|Silly Song: We're All Monsters Ernie_and_Bert_Pyramid.jpg|Bert and Ernie Explore Frazzle_Sesame_Street_Song.png|Funny Song: Frazzle Laughs Character.bats.jpg|Batty Song: Doin' the Batty Bat/End Credits Gallery DVD Original VTSM Menus Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h13m49s919.png|Main Menu Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h13m56s203.png|Chapters Menu #A Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h14m22s342.png|Chapters Menu #B Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h14m53s448.png|General Sesame Street Home Video Trailers Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h14m58s636.png|Special Sesame Street Home Video Trailers Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h15m03s806.png|Elmo's World Sesame Street Home Video Trailers Titles =Title 1 - FBI Warnings, Sony Wonder, Sesame Workshop and Sesame Street Home Video logo = Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h06m02s355.png|FBI Warning Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h12m19s901.png|Sony Wonder Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h12m28s867.png|Sesame Workshop Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-09h13m41s988.png|Sesame Street Home Video FBI Warning, Sony Wonder, Sesame Workshop and Sesame Street Home Video =Title 3-25 - Theatrical Trailers = SS KFS 1 Trailer SW.png SS KFS 2 Trailer SW.png SS Do the Alphabet Trailer SW.png SS 123 Count with Me Trailer SW.png SS The Great Numbers Game Trailer SW.png SS The Alphabet Jungle Game Trailer SW.png SS Computer Caper Trailer SW.png SS Bert & Ernie's Word Play SW.png SS Best of Elmo 1 Trailer SW.png SS Elmo's Magical Adventure Trailer SW.png SS Elmo Saves Christmas Trailer SW.png SS Musical Celebration Trailer SW.png SS Elmopalooza Trailer SW.png SS CinderElmo Trailer SW.png SS Elmo's World Trailer SW.png SS Elmo's World Wild Wild West Trailer SW.png SS Elmo's World Springtime Fun Trailer SW.png SS Elmo's World Babies Dogs & More Trailer SW.png SS Elmo's World Singing Drawing & More Trailer SW.png SS Elmo's World Flowers Bananas & More! Trailer SW.png SS Elmo's World Birthdays Games & More! Trailer SW.png SS Elmo's World Wake Up with Elmo! trailer SW.png Sesame Street - Kids Favorite Songs DVD Preview Sesame Street - Kids Favorite Songs 2 DVD Preview Sesame Street - Do the Alphabet DVD Preview Sesame Street - 123 Count with Me DVD preview Sesame Street - The Great Numbers Game DVD Preview Sesame Street - The Alphabet Jungle Game DVD Preview Sesame Street - Computer Caper DVD Preview Sesame Street - Bert & Ernie's Word Play DVD Preview Sesame Street - The Best of Elmo DVD Preview Sesame Street - Elmo's Musical Adventure DVD Preview Sesame Street - Elmo Saves Christmas DVD Preview Sesame Street - Elmopalooza DVD Preview Sesame Street - CinderElmo DVD Preview Sesame Street - Elmo's World DVD Preview Sesame Street - Elmo's World Springtime Fun! DVD Preview Sesame Street - Elmo's World Babies, Dogs & More! DVD Preview Sesame Street - Elmo's World Singing, Drawing & More! DVD Preview Sesame Street - Elmo's World Flowers, Bananas & More! DVD Preview Sesame Street - Elmo's World Birthdays, Games & More! DVD Preview Sesame Street - Elmo's World Wake Up with Elmo! DVD Preview Movie Screenshots Video Graphics A list of graphics were added to the scenes for spooky effects for the special such as ghosts. Everything but the ripped paper effect and the credits text font were originated in this Sesame Street Halloween video. ESB Logo.png|Title Logo ESB Ghost Transition Sprite.png|Ghost ESB Ghost Transition 2 Sprite.png|Another Ghost Rip Lines.png|Ripped Paper ESB Ghost 1 Sprite.png|Ghost #1 ESB Ghost 2 Sprite.png|Ghost #2 ESB 3 Sprite.png|Number 3 ESB Ghost 4 Sprite.png|Ghost #4 ESB 5 Sprite.png|Number 5 ESB 6 Sprite.png|Number 6 ESB 7 Sprite.png|Number 7 ESB 8 Sprite.png|Number 8 ESB 9 Sprite.png|Number 9 ESB 10 Sprite.png|Number 10 ESB 11 Sprite.png|Number 11 ESB 12 Sprite.png|Number 12 ESB 13 Sprite.png|Number 13 ESB 14 Sprite.png|Number 14 ESB Ghost 15 Sprite.png|Ghost #15 ESB Credits Font.png|Credit text (Roaring Regular ttnorm font used) Trivia * Transylvania 12345 and Frazzle are the only two songs that have not been mentioned in any way throughout the special although they happened on those points after the animated sketches. Trancsript * Elmo Says BOO!/Transcript Category:Movies Category:DVD Category:Muppets DVD Category:Halloween DVDs